Rebellion
by Ilooveelijahgoldsworthy
Summary: Based on the promos. Two shot or chapter story. Clare is sick of her parent's fighting and decides to teach them a lesson, with Eli's help of course. Eclare.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I know. You all hate me for lying. I said I'd update every weekend but then I never did…I'M A HORRIBLE PERSON. I APOLOGIZE. I just couldn't write. xD but yeah. So my other stories kind of died, because it's been so long that I updated that I don't even remember them. If I update any of them, it'll be That Redhead cause it was my favorite. But okay, trying again here. It'll either be a two shot or a chapter story, we'll see if anyone reads. And this time, I'll actually update, because I miss writing. Here we go. Starts right after "Don't Let Me Get Me". Kind of going along with the promos, but most likely won't be what actually happens, obviously. Clare will be "badass" ish. xD**

Clare's POV

Eli's suspended, Alli's gone, I barely see Adam, and I still haven't completely forgiven Jenna for stealing KC. I do feel bad for her though, so I don't hate her anymore. She's bearable, I guess. and she really just needs friends right now to support her.

I'm pretty much alone at school; thank God it's Friday, the last day of Eli's suspension. I love the learning aspect of school, but really, I've been hating it lately. I wish Alli didn't leave. I won't be seeing too much of her anymore.

"Clare! You pumped for tonight?" Adam said.

"What's tonight?" I asked, confused.

"Seriously, Clare? Your date with Eli?".

I completely forgot about that. Tonight, Eli and I were going to the Dot for dinner. His parents wouldn't let him see me until his suspension from school was over, so I've been missing him like crazy. I just had so much on my mind that I didn't even remember. My parents constantly fight. I've even yelled at them before, and they don't care. All they do is ignore me and continue cursing at each other.

"Right! I'm so excited, actually. I can't believe that I forgot."

"Gonna be playing kissy kissy with Eli tonight?" Jenna chimed in. I hadn't noticed that she approached my locker.

"Oh shut up Jenna. It _is_ our first date though." I said, smiling. It was true; Eli and I have not gone on a date. Not very traditional, but I don't care.

"Well the, Clare bear. Someone's feisty. What are you telling your parents?"

_Oh crap._ I didn't think about telling them I was even going out. I couldn't use Alli as an excuse because she was grounded until God knows when. Would they be okay with me going out with a boy?"

Adam noticed the long pause I took to answer, so he said, "No way Clare, you didn't tell your parents?"

"I don't know if I'm allowed to date, honestly."

Jenna smiled. "Use me as an excuse! Say we're seeing a movie or something. I don't mind." Looks like she saved the day.

"Thanks Jenna. The bell's gonna ring for 8th period any second, so we should get going. I can't imagine the punishment for being late. Probably suspension." I said, giggling. Adam and Jenna both laughed too then we parted ways.

The rest of the day was uneventful as usual. I didn't even pay attention in class. Definitely not like Saint Clare. Why did I have to be so good all the time though? I don't understand. My parents don't even listen to their rules, so why should I?

Exactly. Time for me to change.

Eli's POV

This had been the longest week of my life. Actually, the longest 3 weeks, because I haven't seen Clare since Vegas Night.

School should be getting out any minute though, then Clare was supposed to text me. We were meeting at the Dot at 6, but I wanted to make sure we both knew the plans exactly. Nothing would ruin this night.

I wanted to pick her up from her house, but she refused. She said something about her parents freaking out if I picked her up.

That's understandable.

_Buzz._ Text message.

_Clare: Hey. (:_

_Eli: Hey, Blue Eyes. How was school?_

_Clare: Suckish. I missed you._

_Eli: I miss you so much. 6pm tonight, right?_

_Clare: Of course._

I showered around 5 and put on my favorite gray shirt and black skinny jeans. Hell, I even put on a tie. I was out the door at 5:55. Perfect, I'd arrive at the Dot right on time.

Clare's POV

I wanted help picking out my outfit for tonight, but Alli obviously couldn't come over. And I still wasn't ready to have Jenna come over my house. It was fine when we got ready for Vegas Night, because Alli was there. Being alone with her would be awkward. Not to mention her baby bump would make my parents hate her.

"Clare, are you still going out tonight?" My mom asked nicely. I haven't heard that tone in a long time.

"Yeah, mom. I'm going to the movies with Jenna, is that okay?"

"Sure honey. Curfew is still 10:30 though, so be home by then!" I nodded, then looked at the clock. 5:47. Since I was walking to the Dot, I should leave now.

"Bye mom!"

"Have fun!"

As I walked out the door, I smiled. My dad wasn't home from work, so she wasn't in a bad mood. Yet. She would be when I got home, which would totally kill my mood after my date with Eli.

That would suck. And I have to be home by 10:30. That's only 4 and a half hours of Eli. Definitely not enough.

I wonder what would happen if I didn't get home until 10:45? Or 11? If I got back at 11:30, I'd be so dead. Maybe that's what my parents need though. They definitely would remember my existence if I missed my curfew.

This idea intrigued me, and stayed on my mind until I got to the Dot. I saw Morty parked on the street and smiled. Eli was sitting at a table near the window, so I joined him. He stood up and embraced me.

"Eli, I missed you so much!"

"Clare, you look even more beautiful than I remember. How are you?"

"I'm great, now. How are you?"

"Wonderful. We have so much to catch up on, Blue Eyes."

We talked for 15 minutes, then ordered our food. Our conversation went on non stop. He couldn't believe how insane Simpson had become and I didn't understand how he was okay with sitting in his house doing absolutely nothing for 3 weeks.

We were only half done with our food and it was already 8.

"Wow, look at the time. It feels like we've only been together 5 minutes but it's been two frickin hours." He said, looking deep into my eyes.

"I know. We have so much more to talk about though!"

"I agree. What time do you have to be home though?" I shifted my eyes. I was still considering not going home at curfew. The problem was: do I tell Eli that I was staying out on purpose? Or just tell him my curfew wasn't until 11?

"Clare? What's with that facial expression for?"

"Well, you see…my curfew's 10:30. But I'm feeling rebellious tonight and I want to see more of you. So I don't have to be home till later." He just stared at me. Did I do something wrong?

"Clare, you can't disobey your parents. That's not like you." I looked at him and thought. What do I do now? I have to persuade him…

"Well…" I said, slowly grabbing his black tie. "Could I convince you to stay out for some contraband kissing?" I proceeded to pull his tie until his lips met mine. He looked utterly confused.

Eli's POV

What the hell?

Did Clare really just do that?

Not that I was complaining…but it was so unlike her! I guess she was really rebellious today. I liked it.

We both pulled away from the kiss and she gave me a questioning look.

"Fine, we can be rebels tonight." She grinned. I love her smile.

Clare's POV

I convinced him to let me be a rebel, but just staying out past curfew won't be enough to teach my parents a lesson. What else do they really hate? I started thinking.

Tattoos and piercings.

Tattoos are too…permanent. Piercings could be taken out, so it wouldn't ruin my future or anything. I like that idea.

"I have another proposition for you, Eli." I said, copying his famous smirk.

"And what might that be?"

Eli's POV

Another proposition? What the hell could that mean?

Then she spoke.

"Matching piercings…?" I grinned at this idea. Saint Clare with a piercing.

"Won't your parents hate that?"

She gave me a devilish grin. "Definitely."

I don't know why she's being like this, but why not help her with her rebellion? It could be very interesting…

**Author's Note: Woooo, all done. I'm going on the treadmill cause I ate a lot today, but I'm putting up another chapter later tonight because I already have the beginning of it written. Reviews please? Tell me if you think it should be a two shot or a chapter story? I'll love you forever. And I swear, I mean it this time when I'll update. Because I missed this so much. Kbye. :D xoxosteff**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: 3 reviews, one said chapter story, one said 2 shot. SO I'M STUCK LOL. If it's just a two shot, I'll end it here (obviously) with just the end of their date. If it's a chapter story I'll continue with other things that I make up for her to rebel against her parents and shenanigans like that. Help me guuuuys. Dunno what to do. xD But yeah. Mmk. Time to write the next chapter. :D**

Clare's POV

I expected Eli to put up a fight regarding the piercings. I guess he wanted a piercing too? It was going to be awesome. It has to be somewhere out in the open, so as soon as I come home, my parents see it. And flip out.

"So, Blue Eyes. What kind of piercing did you have in mind? Something traditional? Or obscure?"

"I was thinking more traditional. And it has to be out in the open so my parents see it. Somewhere on the face?"

"Damn, no nipple piercings?" I glared at him. I knew he was joking, but still. I didn't want my nipples pierced.

"Ha ha Eli. Let's be serious. Lips or noses maybe?" He looked at me and took a bite of his food. "Let's get our lips pierced." He finally said.

I guess it was decided. We were getting our lips pierced. And I was kind of scared. I got my ears pierced when I was younger and it made me_ cry_. It was probably the scariest thing that I've ever experienced. Yeah, that's lame.

Eli paid for our food, and then I grabbed his hand and pulled him out the door. "Eli, do you know where we can get piercings?"

"Of course I do. There's a place about 5 minutes away. Why don't we walk? It's nice out, eh?" He was right. It was dark, but the moon was out. I love taking walks at night. Especially since Eli was there. I laced our hands together and he pointed where we should begin walking.

"You know, Clare, I've always wanted to get something pierced. I didn't think you'd like me anymore though. I thought it'd be too intense for you, but here we are, on our way to get _matching_ piercings. And _you_ are the one who suggested it. I am thoroughly shocked."

"Shut up, Eli. I can be daring. I skipped school with you, didn't I?"

"Yeah, you're one daredevil." I could feel my face going red. I guess I wasn't really **bad**, per se. But now I want to be.

"That's enough out of you, Mr. Sarcastic." I saw a small building that had tattoo pictures in the windows and a small sign that said 'piercings'. "I'm guessing that's the place?"

"Your so smart, Clare. Using your deductive skills. I'm proud of you."

Eli's POV

We approached the building and Clare seemed to be getting a little scared. Seriously, I was a little nervous too, but I really do want to get my lip pierced. I don't know if she really does…I should make sure. So she doesn't regret it.

"Clare…do you really want to do this? I don't know about it…"

She let go of my hand and walked closer to the door.

"What, scared you can't keep up with me?"

"Is that a challenge?"

"Actually, yeah. Now let's go. I want to do this now." I couldn't refuse a challenge. It was the same thing as refusing a dare. Just can't be done. I followed her into the tattoo/piercing place. I'm sure the employees would wonder about us; her in a nice blouse, looking pretty preppy, with me, well…looking like I do.

I look like I belong in there, but I don't know about her.

"Can I help you kids?" A middle aged man asked. He had tattoos on his neck and arms. Looked like a pretty badass dude.

Clare looked at me, clearly wanting me to talk.

"Yeah, actually. We want to get our lips pierced." The man didn't laugh like I expected him to.

"Ah, matching piercings? Are you a couple?" Clare and I both nodded.

"Cute. Alright, well let's get to it." He showed us a couple different lip rings and asked us where we wanted them. We agreed on the left side of our bottom lip.

Clare's POV

The building was kind of…scary. The man who greeted us was nice enough, but I would never approach someone like him if I wasn't like Eli. I wasn't trying to be judgmental, but I was honestly scared.

But Eli held my hand. So it was okay. I was excited for this. Really excited. It would change my image and my parents won't like it at all. This is the best choice of my life. Next to dating Eli, of course.

I'm not sure how the whole process works and I zoned out for the entire thing. I didn't want to cry; that would be embarrassing.

"Clare…?"

"Yeah?"

"Did it hurt?"

"Did he already do it? I didn't realize it?" I did feel a pain in my lip. The man held up a mirror. And there it was. A silver ring on my bottom lip. I told myself I would love it, but I sincerely thought I would hate it.

_But I love how it looks._ I feel badass with it. I don't feel like Clare anymore. And I definitely don't feel like SAINT Clare. Maybe that would be behind my forever.

I looked over at Eli. The shiny ring made him look ten times hotter. I would have never been able to imagine this in my dreams. He really should have gotten his lip pierced before.

"Clare, do you like how it looks?"

"I love it. So much. On both of us!" I grinned and hugged him. The employee led us back to the counter and Eli paid for both of us.

"You kids look awesome with those. Glad you did it."

"Thanks man. Maybe I'll see you around. Bye!" I smiled at him and we walked out the door.

"Clare, are you happy with the results?"

"Yes. It's a win-win situation. My parents will get insanely pissed at me and we get to have lip rings." I checked my phone. 10:45pm. 4 missed calls. 2 from mom, 1 from dad, 1 from home phone.

Good. They remember that I exist.

"I'm guessing your parents are freaking?"

"Yeah. I have 3 voicemails. Hold on while I listen to them."

Voicemail 1:

**Clare, it's your mother. You were supposed to be home 5 minutes ago. If you were going to be late, why didn't you call? Please call me honey.**

Voicemail 2:

**Clare. Your mom is angry. I am too. Get home now, wherever you are. It's 10:40.**

Voicemail 3:

**Clare Diana Edwards! Where are you? WHY AREN'T YOU CALLING US? GET HOME NOW.**

"Well, Eli. Look's like my plan worked. I'm only 15 minutes late and they're angrier than I've ever seen them. I guess I should head home though."

"Blue Eyes, text me with their reactions. I hope they don't kill you. And I hope they don't kill me too…" He pulled me into a kiss. It was awkward at first, because our lip rings were unnatural. But we got used to it.

We walked back to the Dot and he drove me home in Morty.

"Uh, could you park a few houses away? Just because they thought I was with Jenna…and I think I pissed them off enough already."

"Sure thing. Text or call as soon as you can. Good luck, beautiful."

We shared a quick kiss and I jumped out of the hearse, walking proudly to my door. It was unlocked, so I walked in.

"CLARE DIANA EDWARDS. WHERE IN THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?"

"I was out. I told you that." Obviously, neither of my parents noticed my lip yet.

"Do you realize what time it is young lady? It's 10:54. And your curfew is 10:30! If you got stuck in traffic or something like that, you should have called!" My mom yelled.

"But I didn't get stuck in traffic. I just wasn't ready to come home." As I was mid sentence, my mom and dad's mouths dropped. They must have seen the light reflecting off of my new jewelry.

My dad screamed, "CLARE. IS THAT A – A LIP RING? YOU KNOW THAT PIERCINGS AREN'T ALLOWED."

"I like how it looks, guys. No need to yell. I'm going up to my room now, good night, mother, father." I smirked their way. The only word to describe their expressions were flabbergasted.

Neither of them spoke as I walked up the stairs. That's the first time I disobeyed and talked back to them. I guess it was a surprise.

Mission accomplished.

Time to think of new ways to make them crap their pants? Sounds about right.

I was not nearly done with my rebellion.

**Author's Note: So I guess I could end it here, but I also could keep it going. Like have her telling her parents about Eli, etc. more stuff like that. or just end it here? WHAT DO YOU THINK. I'll love you forever if you review and tell me. If I get a review to tell me to keep writing, I'll probably put another up tonight. Byebye for now. Xoxoxsteff. p.s. I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE IF THEY GET ANYTHING PIERCED, AND WHAT IT IS. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: See, I told you I'd update again tonight. I'm not a liar anymore :D Obviously during the week I won't be able to update 3x a day though…xD but yeah. I'll still be writing. It's a lot easier while the show is going on xD when the new episodes come out though, I wont be copying them or anything. So yah. Read and review :D Note. I don't know if Canadian dollars have their own symbols…so I'm just using the American dollar sign. And this chapter might be uber long because fanfiction isn't working on my computer, so I'll just keep writing until it works or I feel like the chapter shouldn't go on anymore. xD**

I was grinning all the way up to my room. I sent Eli a text then logged online, hoping Alli would be on. She didn't have her phone anymore, but she was allowed on the computer for homework. And that meant she was able to talk to me online. I just needed to dish what happened to her. Or any girl; Jenna would suffice too.

Alli-b2 – Clare bear! How have you been? Wasn't your big date with Eeeeeli today? (;

Clare-e23 – Yessss. I was kind of crazy. You'll never guess what happened. And I mean NEVER.

Alli-b2– what, did you have a total makeout session? Or tell your parents about him?

Clare-e23 – nope. Not even close. My parents still don't know about eli. I said I went out with jenna. But. Eli and I…

Alli-b2– HAD SEX?

Clare-e23 – NO! ALLI! We got matching piercings.

Alli-b2 - Excuse me? And WHAT did you get pierced? (;

Clare-e23 – our lips, you dummy.

Alli-b2 – OH MY GOD CLARE. I have to see. As soon as I'm allowed out of the house, we're hanging out. In the mean time, take a picture and email it to me. NOW. I have to go though. I'll expect an email from you in less than 10 minutes! Au revoir.

Clare-e23 – Fine, you'll get an email. Bye!

_Alli-b2 has signed off._

I can't even imagine what she's thinking right now. Probably that I'm lying, actually. At school on Monday, everyone's going to spaz when they see me. It'll be almost as big as Jenna's pregnancy.

Eli's POV

Not even 5 minutes after I left Clare's house, she texted me.

Clare: Their reactions were priceless. Good work, partner. (:

This message made me smile. She really enjoyed not being 'Saint Clare'. I love that she's so unexpected. When you first see her, you expect someone who wouldn't dare defy their parents. And I used to think she never would.

But she changed my mind today.

I wish she recorded her parent's response. It would make my day.

_Shit, what about my parents?_

They never put rules down against piercings or tattoos, but it was kind of implied. My parents weren't strict like Clare's, but it's not like my mom's about to take me to get a tattoo. They already weren't pleased with my behavior as of late.

Black hair, clothes, shoes, nails, etc. And Morty. They really hated him. Too bad they told me I could get ANY car that I wanted. It was their fault. I guess they didn't think I'd buy a hearse though. But they knew there was no separating me from Morty.

My mom would be home from work any minute; it was 11pm now. What do I tell her?

'_Hey mom, remember how I told you about my goody goody Christian girlfriend? Well she suggested we get matching piercings.'_

Even I couldn't believe that. And I was there for the 'proposition' myself.

_Slam._

That's the door. She's home. Maybe if I don't say anything, she won't either? She understands how impressionable teens are.

"Eli? I'm home!" I walked into the kitchen to see her.

"Hey mom, how was work?"

"It was…good…honey…uh. What is t-that?" She said, pointing to my mouth.

"Oh. Clare and I got our lips pierced. I think it looks cool, don't you?" That's the idea, Eli. Guilt her into saying she likes it, even if she hates it.

"Uh. I guess, it's okay. Clare really got one too?"

"Yeah. She looks cute. I'm tired though, so talk to you in the morning?" She nodded. She didn't look as frightened as a few seconds ago. Maybe it was growing on her. I love that she doesn't overreact.

Clare's POV

_What else pisses my parents off?_

Rule breaking, slutty clothes, boyfriends. I could probably combine those into one thing. At least the first two. Slutty clothes to school instead of a uniform? Sounds good to me. Getting in trouble at school would be the perfect next step.

One problem. I have no slutty clothes. If this was last week, I'd be able to borrow some from Alli. Her closet was completely raided by her parents, though. I guess I'd have to break into my babysitting cash and go shopping tomorrow.

I was tired from the craziness of the day, so I put on some pajamas and went to brush my teeth. I couldn't stop staring at my lip. _It just looked so damn cool._

The next morning, still Clare's POV

I woke up to a note on the fridge:

_Clare – hope your feeling more __like yourself__ today. Your father and I are trying our first marriage counseling session, so we'll be gone until 4. If you go out, please leave a note. I'm serious, because if your not home and we don't find a note, we'll call the police thinking you're kidnapped._

_Xoxo Mom._

Ha. I guess I could be good and leave a note. I showered and pulled on some random clothes, getting ready for my shopping trip alone. After I was ready, I noticed a text.

_Eli – Hey babe. What're you up to today?_

_Clare – sorry, going shopping. Surprises for you on Monday ;) Text you later, xoxo_

I hate not seeing Eli, but this had to be done. I have business to attend to.

I walked downstairs and wrote my note, just in case I wasn't home before my parents. Who knows? Maybe slutty clothes will take longer to shop for than normal clothes. I'm not experienced in this area.

_Mom – going shopping. Not with anyone, just thought I'd get out of the house. Probably be home before you, but I dunno. So yeah._

_-xoxo Clare_

I checked the clock right before I walked out. 12:03. Lots of time to shop.

I went in every store that I usually avoided. I hate to say it, but as I was shopping, I kept in mind "what would Alli buy?". She's not a slut…but still. She knows how to dress slutty when she wants to.

I walked into some story that had short skirts and corsets on their window mannequins. I felt out of place in my jean skirt and floral blouse. A snide looking lady approached me, saying, "Can I help you?"

"Uh…yeah. I decided I need to fix up my look, so I'm getting new clothes." Her face brightened.

"Good choice, honey. I'll see what I can do for you." She looked kind of like a prostitute. If she helped me look even a little bit like her, I'd be in good shape.

Ten minutes later, after following the lady, who's name was Joy, around the store, she had a pile of clothes for me to try on. She pushed me into a fitting room and waited outside while I changed.

"Honey, you're gonna look amazing after I'm done with you."

The first outfit was a black corset with a tight purple miniskirt. If I walked around like this on the street, creepy men would surely ask me how much I charge. I opened the door and the lady gasped.

"Yes, this is the look for you. Now try this on."

I tried clothes on for what seemed like forever. When I was finally done, I bought 2 tanktops, 3 slutty tops, 3 corsets, 3 miniskirts, and a pair of too short shorts. It added up to $267.50. That was actually less than I expected, but I guess the clothes were cheap. It wasn't even half of my money though. I've been babysitting for 3 years and never spent a dime. Good thing I don't usually like to shop.

"Thanks for shopping here, come again. By the way, you look awesome in those clothes." That saleslady ended up being kind of nice.

I thought about everything I bought. Shirts and bottoms, that's it. I need accessories. So I found another store that looked like it was right and bought some arm warmers, necklaces, bracelets, rings, fishnets, high heels, and boots. All of it was really crappy quality and cheap, so it only cost like a hundredish dollars.

This was going to be perfect.

Later that day, 5pm ish. Still Clare

I kept my new clothes in their bags in the back of my closet. I couldn't risk my parents finding them before I got to wear them to school. I told my parents that I didn't find many interesting things shopping. Even though I found many things of interest. Especially to them.

I didn't talk to my parents, I just watched TV and stayed on the computer all night. Alli emailed me, freaking out about my new piercing. Apparently, it was 'adorable'. Then, finally, Eli signed on.

Eli-gold49 – Blue Eyes, how was your shopping trip?

Clare-e23 – awesome. I think you'll be pleased.

Eli-gold49 – hmm, send me a picture of one of your new articles of clothing? Like a preview?

I thought about this for a minute. Why not let him see something? And why not have the clothing on me? It's not like I was sexting. I was going to be wearing clothes. Just a really sexy outfit.

Clare-e23 – sure, why not. Check your phone in a few minutes. Then I'll just text you (:

_Clare-e23 has signed off._

I looked through my bags. I already had a special outfit picked out for Monday, so I couldn't use the one black corset, white shirt, or plaid skirt. I pulled on the first outfit that I tried on. Just a corset and a skirt. But I added black netted arm warmers and fishnets. To top it off, I put on the knee high boots that I bought.

_Damn, hooker alert._

I stood in front of my full length mirror and snapped a picture with my phone. I have to say, the lip ring definitely completed this look. I pressed 'Send to – Eliii (;' and waited for his reply.

Eli's POV

What in God's name could she have bought? She seemed thrilled about her new clothes. Obviously, it would be something un-Clarelike, to piss her parents off more. But I can't imagine what kind of clothes she bought.

_Buzz._

_You have one Multimedia Message from – Blue Eyes. (:_

I pressed 'accept' and waited for the message to load.

"Holy shit." I dropped my phone. From my reaction, you'd think I just received a naked photo of Clare or something. Not quite, but it was hot. It almost didn't even look like her. I was confused but happy. That look on Clare…that badass look…it just _worked_. She even had the right facial expression. I texted her back.

Eli – Wow. Just woah.

Clare – Ha, was that a good wow or a bad wow?

Eli – a good wow. A _very_ good wow.

I couldn't put into words how she looked. But, as I looked at the photo again, I couldn't help but miss the old Clare. I don't want to date a slut. I started to like her for her personality; it just helped that she was really gorgeous. She looked gorgeous without all the slutty clothes though.

I doubt this is permanent. She's just trying to be insubordinate, right?

_Don't freak out, Eli. Just be glad that she looks so frickin hot._

No matter how she dresses, I'll still love Clare.

Clare's POV

I changed out of the outfit as fast as I could and put it back, just in case my mom decided to come up to my room or something. I wanted it to be a surprise for them on Monday. I don't think they'll be bothering me tonight though, because they're back to their screaming again.

Yup, the marriage counseling did soooo much good.

"HELEN, JUST SHUT THE HELL UP." Cool, that'll be a good time. Listening to this crap all night. I decided to go to bed, even though it was only 8pm. I put on Eli's headphones and drifted off to bed.

I woke up early out of habit. Usually we go to church on Sundays, but my parents were both still asleep. I guess that means we won't be going. I don't really care though.

I decided today would be a veg day. I texted Eli a few times. Adam too. That's about it. I finished my homework, and then went to bed early. Tomorrow was a big day.

**Author's Note: I want to continue, but I fear that this will become too long and you guys won't love me anymore. I, personally, love long chapters. Like 3k+. this one is only like 2k, but I know not everyone likes long chapters so don't kill me D: tell me what you thought though? Review please. :D ! fanfiction is down right now, at least on my computer, so I might not be able to put this up till tomorrow morning. D: my heart is broken. Oh well. Love you guys, you make me feel loved. Xoxoxosteff. P.S. There's a picture of aislinn's ear going around on tumblr where it looks like she had her cartiladge pierced. IF THAT'S THE PIERCING I'M GONNA CRY. CAUSE THAT'SNOT VERY INTERESTING.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: HAHAHA AT Meghan486. Funniest review ever. "HOLY SHIT THAT SLUT WAS CLARE?" Yes, that was Clare. Made my day though. xD But yeah. Here's chapter 4. thanks for all the reviews, please continue to read and review :D**

Clare's POV

I woke up extra early today. 5:30am. I didn't even have to leave my house until 7. I was going to look different today though; straight hair, lots of eyeliner, and my new clothes. I broke out my old trench coat to cover myself up.

I didn't want my parents to see my outfit.

At least until Simpson called them to the school once I got in trouble. If they saw me before I got to school, they wouldn't even let me leave the house. What's the fun in that?

I walked downstairs to eat my breakfast first. It was a good choice because my mom was awake, downstairs.

"Good morning, Clare. You're up early." She was still mad at me, obviously. Since her and my dad had been busy fighting, they didn't "decide a punishment" for me yet. That's good; I had freedom for now.

"Hi mom. Yeah, I just kind of woke up." I grabbed an apple and some water then walked back up the stairs.

I've only straightened my hair once before, and it didn't come out too good that time. I spent extra time on it so it would look good. For the next hour, I worked on making myself look as whore-like as possible.

When I was finished, I was dressed in a short plaid skirt, arm warmers, fishnets, a corset over a white top, fishnets, and boots. My makeup was completely overdone. Perfect. I snapped a picture on my phone for future reference, and so I could email this to Alli. She'd love it.

I pulled on the trench coat, grabbed my bag, and walked out the door, yelling, "BYE MOM, GOING TO SCHOOL." I think she might have responded, but who knows.

As I walked down the street to Degrassi, I felt all eyes on me. Not only was I not in uniform, but these clothes…were like a combination of all the sluts outfits in the school. Not Saint Clare at all. A few niner and grade 11 boys whistled at me. I passed Adam as I walked in the doors. He looked me up and down, then his eyes almost jumped out of his head.

"Wait, Clare, is that you?"

"Yes, Adam. What, do I look…different or something?" I laughed.

"No, _Saint Clare_, you look just like you always do. May I ask what went through your head when you were getting dressed this morning? And is that a piercing? What happened to you over the weekend?" I smiled. He noticed the lip ring too.

"Eli and I got matching piercings and I went on a shopping trip." He looked at me in awe. I walked away and headed towards Eli's locker. He was putting some of his books inside, so I walked up to him and leaned on the locker next to his.

"Eli, how are you today?" I noticed his uniform. Definitely not like Eli, but he still looked good.

"Good…uh. You look, nice?" Not the reaction I was hoping for.

"Nice? That's it?"

"Who are you?" I thought he was serious at first. Like he didn't realize I was Clare. But obviously, he did. I guess he just didn't realize I would look so different. Even if he did see one of my outfits yesterday.

"Clare Edwards, at your service."

"Clare, your gonna get killed. I think this is going a little too far. What if you get suspended?" He started to walk away from me. I thought for a second, then stopped him by wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Come on! Live dangerously." What was with him today? He was fine with my clothes yesterday. And on Friday, he was even excited about our piercings. So what if I get suspended? He was suspended for a week.

"Clare, go change. I didn't realize how different this was going to be."

"I'm teaching my parents a lesson, _remember_?" I was getting annoyed.

"Fine, Clare. I love that you're coming out of your shell. But you don't think this is a little too much?" He was starting to give in.

Eli's POV

Clare was going overboard. I was cool with this before…but I don't know anymore. She was so persuasive though. It's like I can't say no to her. So I guess I'd be helping her out with this. Even if I don't really approve.

I shouldn't be talking though, because my entire look was thanks to me wanting to rebel against my parents. I don't want to be a hypocrite. So I have to let her do this.

"Eli, just trust me on this, okay?"

I looked at her. "Fine, Clare. You're gonna get in so much trouble though." It was like I was psychic. I guess a teacher reported Clare, because after I said this, Mr. Simpson made an announcement.

"_Clare Edwards, report to my office immediately."_

"I guess that's my cue. See you later." She kissed me and was off to face her sentence.

Clare's POV

Wow, it wasn't even first period yet and I'm on my way to the principal's office. I opened Simpson's door and entered.

"Hey, you wanted to see me?" I acted as innocent as possible.

"Clare, what has gotten into you? You used to be one of the best students. And now this? Care to explain? Take a seat."

I listened to him and sat down. Then I was silent. I had nothing to explain. I think my outfit spoke for itself, though. He stared at me, waiting to say something. But I never did.

"Clare? Why?"

"Why what, Mr. Simpson?"

"Don't play dumb with me. What's going on?" I didn't want to say that I was mad at my parents. He didn't need to know that. So I decided to make up a story about not liking uniforms. He stared at me in wonder.

"Clare, seriously? I'm not stupid. Last year, you wore a uniform by choice. And now, you don't like them?"

"No, Mr. Simpson. I don't think people should be forced to wear uniforms. Especially at a public school." As I continued to talk, I started to believe my own words. This started as a simple rebellion against my parents, but maybe it should be more than that? Like against the entire school's administration.

I could use all of this to not only teach my parents a lesson, but the school too. Simpson had gone crazy after Vegas Night. Way too far.

I just need fellow students to support me. That would take a while, so I could just focus on my parents for now. But the school will get their's too, soon.

Police-state Degrassi was going down.

"Clare, are you even listening to me?"

"Uh, yeah. What did you say?"

"I have to call your parents. Since you're a good kid, I'll let you off with a week of detention. Your parents have to come here and see why though."

I nodded. And he picked up the phone. All he told my mom was that she needed to come to the school ASAP. She probably thought I got killed or something. That's something she'd do.

She arrived in 5 minutes. When she walked through the door, she _literally_ screamed. And I mean screamed. Like when I screamed when I skipped school with Eli. It was a full out shriek.

"CLARE EDWARDS, IS THAT YOU?" Sarcasm time. Hanging out with Eli so often helped me develop a bitchy attitude.

"No, mom. It's not me." I rolled my eyes.

"Excuse me?"

"Okay, excuse you. Mr. Simpson, can I go now?"

"Well, you have to change. If you see the secretary, she has extra uniforms. You see, we were prepared for something like this. Just not from someone like you." I walked out as my mom talked to Mr. Simpson. I listened to Mr. Simpson and borrowed a uniform from the secretary. I could hear my mom almost hyperventilating in the other room.

I smiled to myself. This was awesome. After I changed, my mom caught me in the hall before she left.

"Clare Edwards. After school, you must come home _immediately_. Then, your father and I can tell you your punishment. It'll be something like you not leaving the house for the next 3 months. You better tell Jenna you won't be going to the movies with her for a long time." _Time to drop the bomb, Clare._

"Well, mom. That won't be a problem. I don't mind seeing Jenna. I didn't even see Jenna on Friday. I went out on a date. With my _boyfriend_."

With that, I turned my back and headed towards my Trigonometry class. I didn't need to see her face to know her reaction.

**Author's Note: Woooo, another chapter. Not my favorite though, I might end up rewriting it. I might have another one up tonight too, it depends on if I feel like it. xD but yeah. Reviews please? Tell me if you like it or not. AND GET PUMPED UP FOR DEGRASSI ON FRIDAY, WOOOO. :D reviews reviews reviews. Xoxoxsteff And what do you think about Clare eventually trying to change the school? hmmmmm, I like that idea.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Did any of you catch Munro, AJ, and Thomas on TinyChat last night? I DIDN'T. I MISSED IT BY 5 MINUTES, LITERALLY. Munro waved and THOMAS DID HIS ASS ROLL DANCE. CAN'T BELIEVE I MISSED IT. But yeah. Here's another chapter. Can you believe I'm still updating? xD**

Clare's POV

My next few classes went by fast. Everyone, even strangers, were asking me why I got called down to the office. They heard rumors of my display earlier today. Apparently it's a little hard to believe that I, Clare Edwards, walked into school without a uniform. And looking like a hooker.

I guess I have a reputation. For being good.

As I walked to lunch, I caught Eli in the hall. He looked shocked that I was still at school.

"Clare, they didn't kick you out?"

"Nah, I got off easy because I'm such a good student." I rolled my eyes. I remembered what I thought about in Simpson's office though earlier. Taking down the school. Not literally, but the school needs to change back to the old Degrassi. I could enlist Eli in my 'army'. Adam too.

"So, Eli. Would you be interested in another one of my propositions?" He looked at me warily.

"Clare…you're not going to do anything too irrational, right?"

"No worries, this one is for a good cause. What if we you know, set our sights on something bigger. Such as Degrassi."

"What do you mean?" We continued to our lunch table that Adam was sitting at already. I waited to explain my plans until we were with Adam too. That way, I wouldn't have to explain twice. All I told them was that after Vegas Night, Degrassi wasn't Degrassi anymore.

It was some kind of crazy jail now. And that needed to change. And I know we can do it, just not alone.

Adam and Eli looked at each other and nodded. They responded in sync. "We're in."

Adam's POV

Clare was right. Stuff needed to be changed. The only problem was, we needed a crap load of time to plan. Time that Clare would no longer have since she was going to be grounded.

The rest of lunch period, we discussed possible ideas and a plan of attack. Of course, I was the one stuck with writing them down. One of the lists went like this:

_Steps to taking down the Adminitstration:_

_Think of some ideas_

_Get other students to support us_

_Piss off the teachers so they go back to normal._

_other stuff too…_

Crappy list if you ask me. We couldn't think of anything. We're brainstorming _failures._ How the hell did Clare expect to make this work without a game plan?

All the good comic book characters plan their attacks.

Not us though.

We were going to have to spend every lunch period planning this. Eli and I had to do some afterhours work without Clare though.

"Guys, I think we should keep this on the down low until we actually figure out what we're doing." I stated.

Eli looked at me, nodding his head. "You're right. We're pretty pathetic right now."

At least we were all on the same page.

Clare's POV

After school, I considered not going home right away. Since that's exactly what my mom wanted. But since my behavior has been so bad lately, she'd also expect me to not come home. Why not give her a surprise?

"Mom, I'm home." I said, as I entered my house. _Get ready for a looooong lecture, Clare._

"Clare Edwards. What makes you think it's okay to disobey us? You've never done this before; what brought this on? First, you miss your curfew. Then, you get your lip pierced and buy slutty clothes. You wear these whore clothes to school which break the school rules. And now I find out that you also have a boyfriend? Is he the cause of this? Is this boy a bad seed?"

I looked at her in disbelief. She really didn't want to blame me for what happened. I knew this because if she blamed me, she'd also be blaming herself for 'going wrong while raising me'. Yeah. Well maybe she shouldn't have sheltered me my entire life.

"Mom, no one put me up to this. All of these choices were my own. Eli – my boyfriend – he's a bit different, yeah. You'll notice that as soon as you meet him. He's different in a good way. I've never met anyone as caring as him. He's a bit rebellious himself, but don't you dare blame this on him."

"Go to your room. Never talk back to your parents, Clare. Give me your phone. Go, now." She had that tone of voice that mom's are so good at. She didn't yell; I could tell she was disappointed though. I've never heard her use that voice at me.

_And I loved every second of it._

It was like an adrenaline high that I got when I was in trouble. It was so different; so energizing.

I quickly deleted my text messages, turned my phone off, and handed it to her. I was up the stairs as fast as I could go so I could go online and talk to Eli and Alli.

_Eli-gold49 – how'd it go Blue Eyes?_

_Clare-e23 – let's just say I won't be able to text you for a while. That's the only thing my mom did though. She was soooo mad. It was great._

Eli's POV

_Clare-e23 – let's just say I won't be able to text you for a while. That's the only thing my mom did though. She was soooo mad. It was great._

Did my Clare Edwards really just say that? When did this change happen? I don't get it. But yet again, I have to let her express herself. Or else I'd be a hypocrite.

_Eli-gold49 – wow Clare, that's cool, but am I gonna get to see you anytime in the near future?_

_Clare-e23 – my mom didn't say anything about not leaving the house, so what about tonight at like 11? I could sneak out my window, just in case._

I couldn't refuse this offer. Sneaking out felt dangerous, and dangerous was hot.

_Eli-gold49 – sounds good. I'll be waiting down the street at 11. see you in a few hours. No Morty tonight – he broke down. Xoxo_

_Eli-gold49 has signed off._

Off I go to get ready for my midnight adventure with Clare.

11pm, midnight, same thing.

Clare's POV

I did my homework just like normal and pretended to go to bed at 9:30.

"Night, mom. See you tomorrow."

"Goodnight."

She was still pissed. Good, she deserves it. Maybe if I keep being an awful child, my dad and mom will band together and stop fighting. To fix me.

I wrote Fortnight fanfiction for 45 minutes, and then I put on some of my old Clare clothes. It was cold outside – no corset weather.

I climbed out the window as carefully and quietly as I could and to my surprise, I didn't fall or even stumble.

I heard someone whisper my name. "Clare. Clare, is that you?"

"Eli?"

"Of course, who else would be waiting for you at 11 o clock at night?"

"Oh you know. My various male admirers. I have many, if you didn't notice." He giggled, and wrapped me into a hug.

"So, Clare. What are we up to on this fine evening?"

"Well, I did have an idea."

I laughed and grabbed his hand, beginning to lead him away from my house.

**Author's Note: OOOOOOH, where are they going? xD you'll see tomorrow. Or the next day if I don't have time to update tomorrow. Most likely I'll post a chapter tomorrow though, so you don't begin to hate me. Reviews reviews reviews? Thanks. :D xoxosteff**


End file.
